1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pedestal-mounted seats in fishing and pleasure boats and more particularly, to a new and improved seat pedestal mount for fishing boats. In a first preferred embodiment, the seat pedestal mount of this invention is characterized by a bowl-shaped base plate having a round plate flange adapted for mounting on the deck of the boat and a tapered bushing seat extending into the deck, with a taper lock bushing fitted in the bushing seat of the base plate for rigidly receiving a pedestal extension or seat pedestal therein. In a second preferred embodiment of the invention, the bottom end of a specially designed pedestal extension is fitted with a downwardly-projecting mount nipple which is threaded to engage the threads of a nut provided in a seat slot located the bottom of the bushing seat, to further secure the pedestal extension in the bushing seat. The set pedestal element of a seat unit fits into the pedestal extension and serves to stabilize the seat unit to minimize rocking and rotating movement of the pedestal extension and the seat unit with respect to the deck of the boat.
One of the problems which exists with prior art seat pedestal mounts is that of excessive tolerance between the seat pedestal and the pedestal mount, which tolerance causes a rocking action from front to rear and from side to side, as well as a rotating motion, responsive to wave action as the boat floats. These movements are particularly aggravating under circumstances where the occupant is fishing, as they disturb the natural rhythm of bait casting and retrieving. Continued rocking from front-to-rear or side-to-side, as well as rotational movement of the seat pedestal, usually results in gradual aggravation of this motion, since the pedestal mount or seat pedestal support may be slowly "wallowed", deformed, worn or broken, thereby contributing to additional undesirable seat motion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical of the prior art patents which detail seat pedestal mounts for boats is U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,921, dated May 13, 1986, to Larry B. Currey, entitled "Mounting for Boating Equipment". This patent includes a seat pedestal assembly for use on boats such as bass boats. In the Currey design, the pedestal extension has a nipple of reduced diameter, with a threaded portion thereon. The base plate includes a threaded nut which is welded to the bottom thereof for receiving the threaded portion of the nipple and securing the extension to the base plate. In another embodiment, the base plate can be threaded along substantially the entire length of the cylindrical portion thereof. Other patents which detail various types of seat pedestal mounts for boats are as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 1,224,405, dated May, 1917, to Wienstadt; U.S. Pat. No. 1,636,966, dated July, 1927 to Martin; U.S. Pat. No. 2,379,572, dated July, 1945 to Gibson; U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,625, dated March, 1961, to Lang; U.S. Pat. No. 3,151,910, dated October, 1964, to Larson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,475, dated December, 1968, to Goodman; U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,494, dated November, 1971, to DeGaston; U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,320, dated February, 1972, to Ward; U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,374, dated April, 1974, to Brown; U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,962, dated July, 1974, to Grounds, et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,918, dated June, 1975, to Sell; U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,963, dated November, 1975, to Cox; U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,698, dated April, 1976, to Sell; U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,500, dated February, 1977, to Hall; U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,749 dated June, 1977, to Strahm; U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,143, dated August, 1978, to Lucas; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,465, dated April, 1979, to Bowman.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved seat pedestal mount for boats and small fishing boats in particular, which seat pedestal mount includes a base plate mounted in the deck of the boat, a tapered bushing seat shaped in the base plate and a taper lock bushing fitted in the bushing seat for receiving a seat pedestal extension or seat pedestal in tight, but removable relationship, wherein the pedestal extension is designed to further receive the seat pedestal element of a seat frame, for mounting the seat in secure configuration on the boat deck.
Another object of the invention is to provide a seat pedestal mount which is substantially free of rocking and rotational movement relative to the boat deck, which seat pedestal mount is characterized in a preferred embodiment by a base plate having a plate flange adapted for mounting on a boat deck, the plate flange having a tapered bushing seat extending downwardly therefrom, for receiving a slotted taper lock bushing, wherein the taper lock bushing is designed to receive and tighten a seat pedestal or a seat pedestal extension in the base plate for securely mounting a seat in the base plate or the pedestal extension.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved seat pedestal mount for fishing boats, which seat pedestal mount is characterized by a cast metal base plate having an outwardly-extending plate flange for mounting on a boat deck and a downwardly-extending, bowl-shaped bushing seat designed to receive a removable, flexible taper lock bushing and lock one end of a pedestal extension or a seat pedestal of a seat frame therein, wherein the seat pedestal may be mounted and secured directly in the bushing seat or in the pedestal extension in removable relationship.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved seat pedestal mount for receiving the seat pedestal of a seat frame, which seat pedestal mount further includes a base plate having a plate flange for mounting on the deck of a boat, a downwardly-extending, tapered bushing seat integrally cast with the plate flange, for receiving a removable, slotted, flexible, plastic taper lock bushing therein and a hollow pedestal extension which fits in the taper lock bushing. In a most preferred embodiment of the invention, the bottom end of the pedestal extension is fitted with a threaded nipple, for engaging a lock washer and a threaded nut located in the bushing seat and tightening the pedestal extension in the taper lock bushing to receive the seat pedestal of a seat frame in secure, but removable, relationship.